


so hold my hand and love me true

by PoemIsDead



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Porn, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Tentacles, Trust, honestly just oddly sweet filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/pseuds/PoemIsDead
Summary: Google's gotten good at taking care of Jack.





	so hold my hand and love me true

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is just straight up porn. With tentacles. Like, it's sweet too, not just filth, but like . . . this is just porn.
> 
> I legit almost didn't post it because it's a little past what I usually do? It's just been sitting on my computer for forever gathering dust because I wrote it for a group of friends, but I figure fuck it, I've written plenty of porn, if I'm not ashamed of the BDSM first time thing, I don't get to be ashamed of tentacles.
> 
> Enjoy? XD

Jack panted, back arching up off the bed as he dug fingers into the soft sheets and struggled to breathe as his heart raced almost frantically in his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut, blocking out the sight of those shining, glinting flashes of metal in the dark, focusing on the hand brushing slowly across his hair rather than the feel of warm, thrumming metal coiling like a snake around his body.

There were so many of them, pressing softly against his body, coiling over his shirt and his boxers, writhing gently against his skin as he let a slow, shaky moan rattle out of his throat, and he was overwhelmed, but god, it was in the best way. They were warm, and smooth, and sliding over him almost tenderly as another began to wrap around his ankle, making a slow, twining climb up his leg. Jack let the limb fall limp in its grip as his other leg bent to help him press higher up off the bed, arching his body further and giving the big one wrapping around his ribs the room to maneuver, to hold him just right.

“Seán.”

The familiar, steady voice was like a pillar to grab onto, and Jack reached back with one hand, chasing it, exhaling a shaky breath as his fingers bit into jeans. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up to stare at bright blue eyes, watching him with that absolute, one-minded intensity that used to scare him.

Now it just made him feel safe.

“I’m good,” Jack whispered hoarsely, voice shaking slightly as his arms trembled, and he twisted his hips to the side to give more room to those shining appendages, never breaking eye contact with the android. “I’m okay. K-keep . . . keep going.”

Google’s eyes flashed brighter as he leaned down to cradle the man’s face between his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before looking over again. Jack knew he was scanning him. Looking for signs of danger. For signs of discomfort or fear. And when he found none, he smiled, and there was something distinctly, humanly _hungry_ in that smile that had Jack bucking up into empty air, whining at the soft fabric of his boxers being his only friction.

Another one of those appendages was curving under his jaw, shiny and smooth and metal, looking like some kind of sleek, flexible tubing, or the body of a snake, or-

Okay, let’s face it. They were basically tentacles. Writhing metal tentacles, of varying widths, made from the intricate webbing of synthetic muscle running through the android’s body, and the first time he’d seen them, he’d been both deeply unsettled and stupidly amused by something that looked like it belonged in a bad horror movie or one of those Japanese pornos.

Now they just made him weak at the knees. Because maybe Google hadn’t been built with a cock, but goddamn if he didn’t know how to turn Jack into a broken sobbing mess with those things.

They were all pressing over his skin in turn, slipping beneath his shirt to slide across ivory skin, eliciting soft, mewling noises from the Irishman as his fingers bit into sheets and denim and his dick _ached_ for attention. Google was taking his goddamn time, teasing, slow, so close, the one wrapped around his leg twisting ever higher and higher, teasing at the leg of his boxers, pressing in to glide across his hip, but not touching what he so desperately wanted him to touch.

“ _Google_ ,” Jack whined, twisting in his slowly tightening grasp, feeling the way those warn metal things gripped him that much firmer even as he tried to buck up into their touch. “P-please, Google.”

One of them had slipped up under his shirt, sliding through the neck hole all the way out under the bottom hem, only to curl up, pulling the shirt up to expose creamy flesh and the dusting of his happy trail to the cool air of the room. Another was coiling carefully around his midriff, helping to hold him up, as others wrapped around his bicep, his thigh, twining through his fingers in the sheet. Not moving him. Just holding him, pressing against him, _grounding him_ as that teasing warm metal final brushed against his aching shaft.

“Yes,” Jack gasped, hips bucking involuntarily before a thick mass was pressing over his hips, holding him down while the thinner appendage moved to curl ever so slowly around his leaking cock. It was warm, and slippery, smearing that lubrication Google seemed to basically produce out of thin air across the throbbing flesh of his cock, helping the thing to slide over it in the most delicious way, and Jack was swiftly losing the ability to speak.

And they hadn’t even really gotten started yet.

“Google- . . . ah, _Google!_ Google please, fuck, fuck me, please, I can’t-”

“Shhhhhh, Seán.” A gentle thumb brushed across his cheek, and Jack turned his face into it, pressing into the hand even as that thing wrapped around his cock, humming just slightly, the hints of vibrations making him want to curse with pleasure. Another brushed across his lips, and Jack opened his mouth without thought, tongue sliding out to curve around the coiling shaft, running down the length as he moaned hotly against the oddly flexible material.

The feeling of his boxers being tugged down had him keening, hips pressed up as high as the heavy limb over his waist would allow, and he was spreading his legs long before more tentacles wrapped around his thighs, pulling him apart and lifting his legs up over his chest, knees bent and ass curved up to give the new appendage room to probe.

It wasn’t very thick. But it was long, and dextrous, and when it’s slicked tip pressed against his entrance, he couldn’t help but groan, legs shaking as it slipped inside him. God, that feeling. It was the most unique thing he’d ever experienced, something hard and yet flexible, that _wriggled_ inside him, twisting to press against all the right places, and despite it being barely thicker than a finger, he was already panting and moaning.

It didn’t stay there for long. Only a minute of squirming inside him, pulling needy sounds from Jack’s throat, and it was gone, replaced with something thicker, though still not too much, pressing inside him and _sliding_ against that place.

“More,” Jack groaned, canting his hips as the writhing limbs around his thighs pulled him tighter, binding him like living rope as he tried to press back against the thing sinking into his body. “I can take it.”

Google made a noise, some kind of affirmation, before that one was pulling out of his body as well, and suddenly it was something much thicker splitting him open, like a real dick, and Jack cried out as it pushed past that tight ring of muscle, stretching him open and filling him up the way the others hadn’t.

“ _Yesss_ ,” he groaned, throwing his head back as he felt it sink its metallic heat deeper inside of him, keening at the feeling of the writhing thing still stroking over his cock even as the one inside him pressed against his prostate. “Deeper, go- ngh . . . deeper, _please_.”

“You’re doing so well, Seán,” Google praised in a low voice, fingers carding through his hair even as he obliged, and Jack was panting again as he felt that thing sink even deeper. His mouth opened over the weight of the appendage sliding across his face again, desperate to get his mouth on something as his body trembled from the invasion.

“Fuck, _please_ ,” Jack panted against warm metal as his eyes rolled back.

God, it was so _deep_. Reaching places inside him no one else could, and he wanted to sob at the pleasure, body trembling already as he released his grip on Google’s jeans, moving his hand to press against his stomach as it fucked him slow and thorough. His cock was leaking like a faucet in that writhing grip, body tensing around the thick intrusion inside him, and Google was murmuring praises in his ear, soft and gentle and perfect as he fucked him so wonderfully. All it took was the feeling of something smooth and deep shifting beneath the hand against his stomach, feeling it press so deliciously across that spot even as it curled so deep inside him, and he was cumming like a fountain, body arching harshly off the bed as he twitched and shuddered, the feeling of Google’s hands petting him softly and the smooth, undulating thing rocking inside him the only things he took note of in his mind-numbing pleasure.

“Ohyes _fuck_ ,” he gasped in a single breath, body shaking and throat tight as he blinked open lust-blown eyes to stare up at glowing blue orbs.

Jack whined as the metal against his lips was pulled away, replaced instead by Google’s mouth, kissing him languid and slow as he was slowly settled back into the mattress, the coils around his limbs still wrapped there, but simply holding him instead of twisting him into some shape. He could feel the puddle he’d made across his stomach, feel one of the metal appendages sliding through it, making more of a mess of him, and he shuddered as he felt the writhing shaft still shifting slowly inside him, though the smaller one had stilled over his cock for the moment, too oversensitive to continue.

But he knew Google was going to continue. The android would have pulled out from him otherwise, wrapped him up in human and alien limbs alike and murmured to him about how well he had done as he drifted towards sleep. But that had been too quick, Jack too sensitive to hold up to the onslaught for more than a few minutes before unraveling around him, and if they didn’t already have experience knowing the Irishman could keep going, the continued gentle thrusting into his already abused hole might have seemed cruel.

As it was, it only took a few minutes of gentle teasing pressure before Jack was slowly stirring once more.

“Google,” Jack sighed, letting his back arch again as he tried to press it into him just right once more. The android obliged, twisting the shaft inside him slowly, curving it to press against that spot that had him whimpering still, and his hands smoothed out across his cheeks.

“So well, Seán,” Google crooned, and Jack twitched, dick stirring to life in the loose grip the smaller tentacle still had on him. “Such a beautiful sight. You look wonderful for me.”

The hand still tangled in the sheet finally released it, Jack reaching up with both hands to bury clinging fingers in Google’s shirt as he whined again.

“Y-yeah?” he asked, biting his lip as he felt that warm metal thrusting into him in a slow, steady pace. “I . . . I want . . . ngh, m-more, Google. Please? I can . . . I can do more.”

His voice was breathless but even, hovering just on the edge of coherent even as the slow, building thrusts into his body were driving him steadily back towards mindless babbling. And the way Google’s eyes flickered, the lenses stuttered as they readjusted to focus on his face - his lips bitten red and swollen, eyes glazed and blissful, cheeks and neck flushed with arousal - had Jack whining in the sheets from the intensity of it.

Jack yelped when the bindings around his limbs were suddenly tightening, catching him in a firm grip as the one still inside him slowly slid out, leaving him clenching and empty, before he was being flipped onto his stomach, half propped on his knees as his face flopped into hot sheets. Arms wrapped in shining metal pressed out across the mattress, blindly searching for the other body as he tried to orient himself, before a warm hand was pressing against the curve of his spine, rubbing a soothing circle there as Jack arched his body up.

“Easy, Seán,” that familiar voice murmured, and the Irishman shivered as warm tendrils coiled around his body once more, wrapping him up, holding him tight as he felt something probing at him once more.

“ _Oh_ ,” he managed thickly, breath rushing out of him as he felt something warm and smooth pressing against him, spreading him open around its girth, and fuck, that was big. That was bigger than before, that was maybe bigger than anything Google had ever fucked him with, and his body was trembling with trepidation and excitement alike.

“Easy,” Google soothed again as it pressed more insistently, splitting him slowly, and Jack gasped, suddenly struggling to remember how to breathe as it forced him open.

God, it was big. It was tapered, like they all were, the tip narrower than the main body, so he had a moment to adjust to the new girth as it slowly spread him before he was groaning and whimpering, clutching at the sheets with desperate fingers as heavy metal tendrils held him tight.

“Oh- oh, fuck, Google, mnh, that’s- . . . f-fuck.”

He panted and twisted and writhed in his grasp, clenching rhythmically around the invading heat stretching him open, filling him up like he’d never been filled before, and if he hadn’t already cum once, he probably would have at the strangled sound Google made beside him as he rocked back on it.

“You’re doing so well, Jack. So well, that’s it, so good.”

Google’s voice had his eyes fluttering shut, mouth opening in a rasping moan as that thick shaft pulled back only to fuck into him, and Jack’s moan was more a cry of pleasure as it rocked into him so deliciously. One of the android’s hands was still pressing soothing circles into his back as the other reached out to slip fingers between Jack’s, joining him in gripping the sheets with a mindless desperation.

“Fuck, again,” he begged in a broken voice, throwing his head back and moaning as Google started up a slow pace, building steadily as he adjusted to it, and the last of the discomfort went away, and he was _so full_. It was still a lot, still intense and so much and his body was still shaking from the onslaught of sensation as the thing split him open like he’d never been split before. But god, just then, he just wanted more, deeper, harder, turning him into a sobbing mess as that thin tendril wrapped around his once again leaking cock and drove him insane.

When he came this time, it was more a slow, roaring fire, engulfing him steadily, burning the pleasure through him, rather than the lightning bolt of painful ecstasy he’d experienced the first time. He rocked back against each thrust, eyes rolling back as he babbled his pleasure and his affection and his gratitude as his orgasm rocked over him, wave after intense wave, until he was whimpering and groaning in a limp, blissed-out mess across the sheets.

He was hardly even aware of Google pulling out this time, hardly took notice of the careful way he cleaned him, or the way a half dozen appendages were cradling him up to deposit him gently in the android’s lap, soothing across his skin as he twitched and sighed and drifted towards sleep.

But he stirred at the sound of his name.

“Seán.”

“Hmm?” he asked sleepily, struggling to open his eyes and look up into those searching blue orbs. It took him a moment to focus, to remember who he was and what he was staring at. But once he did, he smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile (though he was too exhausted to know if he got it quite right), reaching up to run his hand over Google’s cheek.

“‘M good,” he slurred sleepily. “‘M . . . sleepy but it’s . . . good. It’s real good, Googs.”

“Good,” the android murmured back, and he could just hear the note of satisfaction in his voice before his eyes were drifting closed, arm slipping limp against his chest, and he curled up closer to the warm frame and let the tangle of limbs cradle him as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
